l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Four Winds
The Battle of Four Winds was the first victory against the Shadowlands Horde during the War Against Fu Leng. The Empire celebrated it in the Festival of Triumph. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 51 First Skirmishes Marauding Minor Oni scouts were seen along the southern Crane coastline, very near the capital Otosan Uchi. Doji forces confronted them, and few Rokugani survivors returned. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 7 Massing a Shadowlands army Shadowlands troops were withdrawing all along the edges of the Empire and gathering to the south of Crane lands in the largest army ever seen. Isawa Misei was entrusted by Hantei to magically improve the city's defenses. They bound Elemental forces into the wallls of the Imperial Palace. The Kitsu Sodan Senzo contacted the ancestors and convinced to protect the Enchanted Wall, so those samurai who died in the battle joined again the defense in spirit form. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 18 First Empire Victory The first victory against the shadowlands was forged upon four separate defensive stands. Eastern Stand Lion, Phoenix, and Scorpion defended the eastern wall from the Oni horde led by Gamu no Oni. When the defensive forces were depleted the spirits of the fallen rose again to defeat the demons. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 21 Southern Stand The second offensive struck the southern part of the wall. The substance of the wall dissolved to reveal shadowy figures, each a phantom copy of the attackers. The real demons entered inside the wall, as if nothing was there, just air. Before they reached the other side of the wall to roam free inside the district, the shadowy wall surrounding the oni crystallized, hardening once more and the wall's texture returned. Isawa Naigama had conceived and executed the enchantment, being consumed in the process and also swallowed by the wall. The fighting ended and the Fu Leng's army was gone. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 39 Northern Stand The Northern wall had been damaged by earthquakes prior to the battle, and the efforts to rebuild the damages had been sabotaged. When the oni army attacked the Imperial City it was confronted by Lion, Fox and Ki-Rin defenders led by Otaku Tozuken. When the demons attempted to crossed the parched areas of the wall, the upper levels' supports began to give way, burying several dozen Oni. Smaller groups had entered other parts of the wall, but the defenders had converted the softened sections of the wall into trapped mazes. Eventually, the Shadowlands forces were pushed back. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 58 Western and Last Stand The Western Wall the decimated minions of Fu Leng were led by the Oni Lord Medatsu no Oni, to which it expected an undefended side of the wall. The Kuni Shugenja, masters of binding, would capture the enemies inside the wall, to be expelled and banished or destroyed one at a time once the city had recovered from the attack. The ritual was enacted once the Horde stroke the Wall. Three hundred of Shadowlands legions and Maedatsu were bound to the wall and never seen again. They remained trapped, as a great threat at the very heart of the Empire. The howls of the creatures which remained inside were heard from that day. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 71 Aftermath The Festival of Triumph commemorated the victory, consuming two days each year, one for each day of the original battle. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 31 The battle and those who participated could be seen each morning in the Scorpion's Tale at the Forbidden City. It was majestic to behold, a rainbow image captured and magically enhanced which depicted the early days of Otosan Uchi and the Battle of Four Winds from one end to the other. Every moment was revealed in glorious and vibrant colors. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 85 Otosan Uchi| 0042i